This invention relates to a copying machine for copying an original in the form of a double-spread page placed on an original stand or carriage and dividing the original into two sheets of paper.
More specifically, the copying machine according to the present invention is designed so that when an original of a double-spread page placed on an original carriage is copied, a central point of the original size in the original scanning direction is set to a reference position timing of the original scanning irrespective of a copying magnification selected when the second page of the original is copied whereby the original of the double-spread page placed on the carriage may be copied with a suitable copying magnification dividing the original into two sheets.
A copying machine has been known which copies an original of a double-spread page placed on an original carriage dividing the original into two sheets of paper.
This function is effective in the case where an original such as books are copied page by page. However, the copying machine having such a function as just mentioned is inconvenient, when an original of a double-spread page A3 format is intended to be reduced or scaled down approximately 0.9 times to copy it on two sheets of A4 format including a binding margin because the front end of the second page is copied halfway through page 2 of the original.